Untitled for now
by DinoSteph
Summary: This story takes place right after Bella's birthday at the Cullens house. Bella doesn't want to put the Cullens in danger anymore, but danger, isn't following them, it's following her, and hurting the people she loves most. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Neither one of us talked much on the drive home. I kept my eyes focused on the trees as we sped down the highway. I glanced down at my throbbing hand noticing the red blood staining through the bandage. I reached into my bag and grabbed more of the gauze that Carlisle packed for me. I felt my whole body still trembling as I wrapped more gauze around, anything to not be able to see the blood soaking through.

Of all the stupid things I could have done, getting a paper cut was not something I would have imagined could threaten to end my life so quickly. I glanced over at Edward, feeling so many mixed emotions. I didn't know how to sort through them and figure out which one best suited how I should feel in this situation. Anger? Fear? Surprise? Calm? No, I definitely didn't feel calm. Edward glanced over, noticing I was staring, but to tell the truth, I wasn't staring at him, just the space between us.

"Bella.." Edward said catching my attention, bringing him into focus. He reached over and placed his hand on my cheek, rubbing it gently. It was then that I noticed the tears that were starting slowly. I blinked, causing everything to go blurry and the tears started spilling.

"Bella, shh, don't cry" He whispered soothingly.

To tell truth, I didn't know why I was crying. The mixed emotions were so overwhelming. I took my bandaged hand and wiped my face on the fresh gauze. I brought his face back into focus, noticing his eyes were still black. Noticing he wasn't breathing anymore. Noticing the grip he had on the steering wheel. Noticing that even though he spoke to me in such a loving tone, that he was trying so hard to stay in control. I started sobbing, placing my head in my hands gently, trying not to cause more pain.

I felt the car slowly come to a stop. I knew we were not back at Charlie's yet but I didn't want to look up, I didn't want to see the pain in his eyes.

"No, no" Edward said, sounding like he was talking more to himself than to me. He reached over and put his arms around me, tucking my head under his chin, holding to to his chest. This was good. I think. I realized this this should be a comforting feeling, but then I noticed him breathing deeply, noticing he was taking in the scent of my hair. This only made me cry harder. I didn't want this to be hard for him anymore. He was trying to distract himself enough so that he could be near me, so that he could hold me properly. No words were said. I just sat there in his arms, feeling anything but comfort.

I tried to calm myself down, clouding my head with information, any information that was irrelevant to tonights incident. Christmas last year with Renee. Trying to cook the turkey only to realize three hours later that she forgot to put water in the pan. It was rather dry. My heart started slowing, It was working. I thought back again. Summer vacation with Charlie when I was 10. He desperately wanted to build me a tree fort, but it ended up looking like a lopsided upside down bird house of some sort. There wasn't even a door. He tried to spruce it up for me, painting it purple and blue. Fortunately for me, he bought indoor paint, and the rain ruined it in a matter of hours. I liked it better this way. It gave it character. That was my favorite place that summer.

A passing car brought me back to Edwards arms. The tears had stopped and my heart was back to normal. I looked up at Edwards face. Panic. I took a deep breath. Time to lie.

"I'm fine, I'm sorry" I whispered as I struggled out of his arms to get a better look at him. His face was was soft, but worried.

"Don't apologize. Everything will be alright" He said as he slipped his hand behind my head pulling me in as he closed the space between us with a soft kiss to the top of my head. He lingered there for a moment. Great, trying to control himself again with the scent of my hair.

Edward put the car back into drive and pulled back onto the road.

"What am I going to do" I thought to myself, once again glad that Edward couldn't read my thoughts. He was, however, good at reading my face. I turned to face the window again, not really looking at anything, but trying to look at something.

Several minutes passed without either of us saying anything. We finally pulled up to the house. I glanced up at my window. Where I wanted to be right now more than anywhere. I felt his hand brush against my cheek again, catching my attention.

"I can't stay tonight.." He struggled to get out. Wrapping his arms around me again, pulling me in.

"I know" I whispered, slightly cringing from the contact. I wanted to stop putting him in pain.

"I have to check on Jasper, make sure he's alright" He said as he pulled my chin up, looking into my eyes.

"I know.." I agreed, looking into his black eyes. He wasn't breathing. I started to pull away when he pulled me close again, kissing the top of my head.

"goodnight" I said as i reached for the handle.

"Sweet dreams" he said softly as I got out of the car. I closed the door behind me, feeling relieved, knowing that he would be feeling some sort of relief with the scent of my blood getting farther away.

I walked towards the house, realizing that Charlie wasn't going to be too happy about my hand, but that was the least of my worries right now. I grabbed the door knob and turned around to see Edward waiting for me to safely enter the house. He reached one hand up to his mouth and blew me a kiss. Think quick. I smiled a little and opened the door quietly. I closed the door behind me and leaned my back on the door, as I started to cry quietly. I could hear the game coming from the living room. Charlie couldn't hear me. I sat there curled up for a couple minutes. I couldn't to this anymore. I couldn't cause Edward and his family pain. I loved them as if they were my own family, but I was hurting them.

"I can't do this anymore" I said under my breath.


	2. Chapter 2

I opened my eyes slowly, noticing the time was 5:34. Early. I closed my eyes again rolling over to my other side. I could sleep for another hour before I had to get up and start my morning routine for school. I could hear Charlie moving around the house downstairs, probably making himself breakfast, and then I smelled burnt toast. Yup. Definitely making himself breakfast. I turned a few times trying to get comfortable when I heard the rocking chair in the corner creak. I peeked through my eyelashes holding my hand over my eyes, shielding the light coming in through the window. It wasn't at all who I expected.

"Morning." Alice whispered.

I sat up, leaned against the headboard and rubbed my eyes. I definitely wasn't going to get the extra hour of sleep. Alice got out of the chair and sat on the end of my bed looking uncomfortable.

"I'd miss you ya know." She said, looking anywhere but directly at me

My heart dropped.

"Alice..." I began.

"I know, I know, trust me, I know better than anyone. Things can change, and you haven't made up your mind yet. I'm just telling you that I would miss you if you left, but I understand why." She mumbled in what seemed to be one big run on sentence.

I didn't want to ask Alice about the future right now, I didn't really want to think about the future anymore. My head was aching, not to mention my hand, and I barely got any sleep. I pulled the covers off of me and stumbled onto the cool floor. At this point I didn't know what to say to her. She just followed me with her eyes as I walked to my dresser and grabbed the bottle of Asprin. I opened the bottle and took two pills. A little rough to get down without water. The water that Edward would usually place beside my bed every morning.

"Do you always talk like that in your sleep" She asked as she stared at my bed. My blankets and sheets were all messed up from tossing and turning.

"Depends I guess. I don't normally kick the sheets off." I said as I looked at the mess, noticing one of my pillows was on the floor beside my bed.

"Well.." She said slowly. "I better head back before Edward realizes I lied about going to buy stamps" She said as she turned towards the window.

"Alice... I...um..would appreciate it if you kept your visions to yourself, until I figure out what I need to do" I said, trying to avoid eye contact. I could tell she wasn't happy about my conflicting futures. It's hard enough when you feel like one decision would not only hurt the one person you love most, but also his family, one you loved as if it were your own.

"Will do, see you in a bit" She smiled slightly as she stepped out the window.

I was alone again. I looked around the room, finally realizing that Edward didn't come at all during the night. I glanced at the clock again, 5:56. Realizing that there was no point in going back to bed for half an hour, I grabbed my towel from the back of the door and headed for the bathroom. The hot water stung the cuts in my hand but it was bearable. Washing my hair with one hand was somewhat of a challenge that I didn't even bother with conditioner. Normally I would take an extra long shower, considering it was still early, but the cuts in my hand we're hurting even more now that the soap had made its way into fresh wounds. I finished quickly and shut off the taps. Stepped out of the tub and into my towel. I took a hand towel off the hook and wiped away the steam on the mirror. I stood there for a while, looking myself over in the mirror. My eyes were still a little puffy, and I was going to need a bit of foundation to cover up the huge black circles under them. I found myself thinking of last night, the glass, the cuts, Jasper. Edward. The pain, not just mine, but his. My eyes started watering, it didn't seem like I could control this anymore. I wiped my wet eyes quickly and turned the cold water on. I leaned over and splashed my face twice before I looked back up. Looking at myself again I forced my frown into a slight smile and headed back to my room.

I removed my towel and quickly dressed in some old jeans and a navy blue tee. "Tight." I thought to myself as I pulled at the bottom of the shirt trying to stretch it out a bit. "I'm never letting Charlie do my laundry again" I chuckled to myself as I pulled off the tee and grabbed a burgundy one from my closet, knowing that I haven't worn it in a couple months, there was no chance of Charlie cleaning it.

I heard the door of Charlie's cruiser shutting and glanced out the window as he pulled out of the driveway. I grabbed my hair brush and started working through the mess. "Next time, use conditioner, no matter how painful" I thought out loud as I struggled with the knots. After a good amount of brushing I gave up and just threw my hair into a pony tail. I quickly fumbled with the foundation and dabbed a little under each eye. It looked a little bit better, but you could still tell I didn't sleep much. I gathered my books and stuffed them into my backpack and headed downstairs. I glanced at the clock again while heading for the cupboard beside the fridge. 6:33. I grabbed a box of cereal and a bowl and set it on the counter. I opened the fridge and took out the milk, poured some into my cereal and put it back in the fridge. As I closed the door I noticed the picture of me and Edward before prom was crooked. I looked a bit uncomfortable in the picture. Edward had this huge grin on his face. I quickly straightened it out and turned my back to it, heading for the table with my breakfast. I sat there staring at the clock while I mindlessly stuffed my mouth with cereal.

"BEEP!" the sound of a car horn startled me and I choked on my cereal, I coughed repeatedly as I walked to the window. Edwards Volvo was sitting in the driveway beside my truck. I was actually expecting to drive myself to school this morning, so I quickly put my dishes in the sink, I'd clean them later. I grabbed my backpack and checked my reflection in the mirror by the door. Let go of my bottom lip that I was biting, turned my stiff expression into a smile again and opened the front door. As I walked towards the car I could hear Edward and Alice talking.

"Whatever would you need stamps for?" Edward asked accusingly.

"To mail something.." Alice answered as she glanced at me. "Morning Bella" She said with a smile.

I climbed into the back seat and caught Edwards face in the rear view mirror. His eyes were still black, but he gave me a loving smile. My heart wrenched. I smiled back, trying to appear cheerful.

"Alice...why are you reciting the Declaration of Human Rights?" Edward questioned looking at his sister intently as he pulled out of the driveway

"Personal Interest" Alice replied as she twisted a piece of hair, staring out the window.

Edward just stared at his sister, who refused to look at him. He glanced once more back at me, and the moment he caught my eye I looked down at my fidgeting hands.

"Whats going on?" He asked both of us. I could feel my eyes start to water up again. Alice turned to face me and gave me a sad look, if her heart still worked, I'm sure it would be breaking right now.

"I'm sorry Bella, I can't" She said as she grabbed one of my hands, giving it a light squeeze and looked at Edward.

"Oh" Edward said, understanding, listening to Alice's unspoken words. He glanced back in the mirror at me, with the most heart breaking expression, the tears wouldn't stop. I couldn't breathe.


	3. Chapter 3

Silence has never hurt me so much. Neither one of them said anything. I could imagine Alice was doing all the talking, explaining, trying to make Edward understand, to see the futures that laid out before all of us. He tightened his grip on the wheel and kept driving towards the school.

"Stop the car." I said so suddenly, even surprising myself. I can't be here. I can't do this right now.

"Bella.." Edward started, looking at me in the mirror.

"Stop the car!" I almost screamed at him, surprising myself again. I couldn't see anything now, tears overflowing. Since when did I cry so easily.

Edward pulled the car over to the side and as soon as we came to a stop my hand was on the door handle, and next thing I know, I'm outside of the car. I turned back the way we came and started walking. It started raining, and didn't take long to downpour.

"Bella!" Edward called after me, and I could hear him approaching quickly behind me. The car drove off, he must have given the keys to Alice.

"Bella, stop, please" He said as he reached out and grabbed my wrist, spinning me around. I now stood facing him. He reached up and took my face in his hand, looking directly in my eyes. Searching, for something, probably Bella. Truth is, I don't know where she is. Five months ago Bella was here. Bella was welcoming to his touch, his comfort. I couldn't find that anywhere. Just a lot of pain. I brought his face into focus and grabbed at his hands, knowing I couldn't physically pull him away, but I knew he would get the point. He dropped his hands, but kept his eyes fixated on mine.

"Bella, please say something. I can't read your thoughts, tell me whats happening." He said as his strong composure started coming apart. He took my left hand in both of his. I could feel him shaking all over.

"I don't know. I don't know" I mumbled to myself, shaking my head. I glanced up and looked him in the eyes. " I don't know" I said with more force, directed at him

Seeing Edward falling apart like this broke my heart even more. I'm supposed to be the weak one, I've already proved this on many occasions.

"I don't want you to be sad, I don't want you to hurt like this." He said, giving my hand a light squeeze. "What can I do?" He asked sounding if he was ready to do just about anything I would ask of him. And I knew he would do anything for me, which makes this harder and easier for me at the same time.

"Edward...I'm hurting you, I'm hurting your family.." I whispered in between sobs.

"Bella.." He interrupted. Now taking my other hand in his.

"Don't interrupt" I stopped him, trying to clear my head, trying to figure out what I needed to say. I realized that I wasn't doing this for me. No. This was going to tear me apart. Practically kill me. I loved him more than anything, and I needed to stop being selfish, stop thinking about what I want. Realizing the amount of pain I was putting Edward and his family in everyday. All because I loved him. Love hurts. I know this now. I looked up at his face, into his black eyes. He should be with someone that he can give himself to, be himself around, completely and honestly. Not someone he has to tiptoe around, not someone that puts his entire family in danger. Realizing what I needed to do, I swallowed hard, and pulled my hands out of his quite easily, he wouldn't hold me against my wishes anyway.

"I need to leave." I said, so sure of myself, or at least trying to appear that way. He fixed his glance to the left of my head now, not looking at me in the eye anymore. He didn't move or breath. I watched for the slightest movement. Nothing. I pulled my wet hair off my face, remembering we were standing outside in the pouring rain. I looked at him, waiting for him to say something.

"okay" He said quietly, fixing his eyes on mine again. I felt my heart sink, I could feel myself start to fall apart. I didn't want to do that, not here, not in front of him.

I swallowed again. "okay" I whispered. I took in his eyes, his face, him. I picked up my backpack, which was soaked all the way through and started to turn around. He reached for my hand, pulling me back towards him. He took my hand in his and pulled it up to his face and kissed the inside of my wrist, leaving a cool shock.

"I can't" I said frantically, my eyes searching his, back and forth, pulling my hand back. "I'm so sorry" I whispered. I turned around again and he didn't reach out for me this time. I started walking away slowly. "What have I done?" I thought to myself. I needed to do this. I need space, to think. Was I trying to convince myself? I picked up the pace a bit, walking faster in the pouring rain, splashing water around me. I could feel his eyes still on me, not wanting to look back. That would break my heart even more. I needed to be far away, I can't hurt him. I felt so angry, but not at Edward, never at Edward. I was mad at myself. "What am I doing" I said out loud. I stopped when I realized I walked past the house. I turned around and walked back down the street. I walked up to the door before I realized I didn't want to be here. I didn't want to sit in my room, the same room that Edward would come and hold me every night as I fell asleep. I started walking around the house, across the yard, toward the opening in the woods.

It wasn't raining as much in the woods, the trees protected me from the rain. I didn't realize how cold it had gotten until I noticed the goose bumps tickle on my arms. I wrapped my arms around myself, still crying and kept walking until my legs and feet grew tired. I spotted a rock and wiped it off before I sat down. I hugged my knees close to my body.

"I can't say here. Where can I go? Renee is traveling with Phil. Would Charlie even let me leave? He wouldn't understand. Would Renee understand?" not that I would tell her why I really needed to leave.

I sat there for what seemed like hours, just listening to the rain and the birds. My stomach growled, which made me realize it was almost noon. I got up and wiped the seat of my jeans off and started heading towards the house when I heard someone approach me from behind.


	4. Chapter 4

"Bella, wait" I heard from behind me. I turned around at the familiar voice. Edward. Was he trying to make this unbearable for me? He stepped forward closing the space between us.

"Edward, I already told you...I..." I said struggling to look him in the eye.

"I know, I heard what you said" He pulled at his hair.

I dropped my glance down to my feet, which were soaked through to my socks. I wasn't going to miss that thats for sure.

"Edward.." I sighed, looking up, my fidgeting my hands playing with the strap of my backpack.

"Bella, I need to know...why are you leaving?" He struggled to get the last part out. I could hear the sadness in his voice, I could see it in the way he carried himself. He was crushed. I couldn't tell him the truth, I couldn't tell him I had to leave because I felt like I was putting his family in danger. That I felt like more of a bother than anything. I didn't belong. Edward wouldn't hear any of it. He would deny everything. I could see how my presence affected the family. I could see the hatred in Rosales eyes, I knew the way Jasper looked at me. I hated making Jasper feel like he barely had a grasp on control every time he was around me. As much as I loved Edward, I couldn't sacrifice the feelings of everyone else in his family just to get what I want. I wasn't going to do that anymore. I thought back to a time when Edward wanted me to choose my own way out. To make the right decision, no matter how many times I told him that me leaving was not an option. I need to make Edward understand that I have now chosen that option. He won't argue with me, It's what he wanted before. Knowing that I was going to play with his feelings a bit I took a deep breath and bit my lip before speaking.

"I changed my mind" I said sternly trying to sound sure of myself. I stared in his eyes, trying to understand his reaction. I could see the pain, I could see he would believe me. "I can't be with you, I need to move on" I continued. "It's too dangerous, and I think growing up is an option I overlooked" I knew he would have to see it my way, using his words against him.

He didn't say anything, he just stood there watching me. I was never good at acting, but I hoped that he would take me seriously, noticing the urgency in my voice, look past the lie, and see that I needed to leave anyway.

"And your sure of this?" He asked as he brushed his hand through his hair again, looking broken.

"Yeah" I paused "It's something I need to do, I need to be there for Renee and Charlie, I need to grow with them.." I half lied some more.

"Okay" He said dropping his eyes, staring at his hands. "I'm gonna miss you" He said with a half smile, meeting my gaze again.

Why did he have to say that! I knew if I said the same words back to him that I would fall apart.

"Goodbye" I said as I pulled my backpack higher on my back. I turned around and started walking. I took about 5 steps and suddenly felt a chill, I turned around to where Edward was standing, but he was gone. He was gone. I stared at the place where he had stood, finally realizing that I would never see him again. This is what he wanted in the beginning, he never wanted to get close, to fall in love. My heart fell, stop falling. This is what I wanted. Right? Everyone would be safe again. I'm doing the right thing. Right? I tore my watering eyes away and started towards the house again.

I checked the mail before opening the door. Bills, bills, readers digest subscription, college application. A painful reminder of how Edward wanted me to apply. I placed the mail on the kitchen table and looked around the empty kitchen. Noticing how cool it was I went over and turned up the heat. It didn't normally get this cool this time of year. I checked the time, 12:45. Considering it was still lunch, I decided to make a sandwich. I could start supper later for Charlie. I was just finishing washing the dishes when there was a knock at the door. Who would be here in the middle of the afternoon? I dried my hands and went to answer the door.

"Can we talk?" Alice said as soon as I had opened the door. Her eyes looking sad.

"Uhh, Sure, come in" I said as I stepped to the side, allowing her to enter.

She walked past me swiftly, bringing the cool air in with her. I closed the door and hugged my arms around myself again.

"You look horrible. She noted, glancing at me

"Thanks.." I mumbled as I looked in the mirror, noticing my hair was all messy from the rain, and my eyes were still puffy. Face, red. I walked past her back into the kitchen to put the rest of the dishes away. Alice just stood there watching me. I grabbed the cloth and washed down the counter, and then the table. I looked at the plant by the sink and felt the need to water it. As I grabbed for it Alice's cool hand touched my arm.

"Stop it, stop distracting yourself." She said as she pulled me around to face her. I looked into her sad eyes, once again feeling horrible. If I was doing the right thing, why was it hurting everyone I loved.

"He's gonna let you go" She blurted out. "He won't stop you." Her cool hands reached around both of my small wrists. Her expression showing a mix of feelings, she was mad, and hurt.

"Thats the plan.." I said softly, trying to let her know that this is how it had to be.

"It's gonna kill him, he won't say anything to anyone about it, but it's going to absolutely ruin him" she paused, "he won't be the same without you."

The tears were starting up again. Edward wasn't going to be the same. I loved him exactly the way he was, and this was going to change him, change everything. I shook Alice off my arms and sat down at the table. My head falling into my hands. I couldn't make up my mind. Do I stay? Do I go? Even if I went for a little while, will that change everything?

"He'll move on, eventually." I said, not moving my head from my hands.

"No, he won't" She said as she took the seat across from me. "and neither will you."

I sighed as I looked up. "I'm so confused, I don't know what to do."

"Oh, I know" She said as she started to smile. "and frankly, your giving me quite the headache trying to find you."

"What happens if I leave" I asked, preparing myself.

"Edward will leave to" She said and she started playing with a piece of hair that was hanging in her eyes. "He'll try to follow you, but eventually turn back, come home, and leave again, I don't know where though"

"oh"

"This really isn't a good choice for either of you, but it's your choice to make, and I respect that." She said as she stood up. "I'm still gonna miss you" I stood up and reached my arms around her. My Alice. So graceful and beautiful.

"I'll miss you to" I whispered and let go.

"Well I better head back for last period" She said as she turned for the door.

"If I change my mind..." I started

"I'll already know." She interrupted, smiling at me.

I watched her close the door behind her and stood in the middle of the kitchen all alone. I looked around the room, trying to find something to distract myself, but there was nothing to clean, pictures were straight, and the floor had recently been swept.

I walked into the living room, setting myself down on the couch in front of the t.v. This wasn't something I usually do, I never watch t.v, but I needed this distraction. I flipped through the channels about three times before deciding there was nothing worth watching. I glanced at the clock on wall, 2:05. I got up off the couch and took the cordless in my hand, wondering if Renee would be around. I dialed the number and when she picked up I didn't know what to say.

"Hello? Hello??" She sounded happy, or pleasant?.

I said nothing, unable to speak.

"Who is it?" I heard Phil from the background.

"I have no idea, theres no one.." She broke off laughing. "Phil!, stop it!" she said between laughs.

I hung up the phone. Replaying what I just heard. My mom, sounding happy. She was happy with Phil. My coming home would upset that, although I knew she would do anything for me, at the drop of a hat, but I couldn't take this away from her.


	5. Chapter 5

"Bella?" I heard a muffled voice coming from downstairs. I slowly opened my eyes, not exactly ready to wake up yet and looked at the alarm clock. 6:45. Crap. I slept in.

"Shouldn't you already be showered by now" I heard Charlie as he made his way up the stairs. "You better get a move on or your gonna be late" He said as he knocked before opening the door. I sat up to face him but was hit with a wave of pain. My hands immediately flew to my stomach as I let out a soundless gasp.

"You alright?" Charlie asked, not moving from his spot by the door. He was never the comforting type, which reminds me, I'm not the complaining type.

"I'm fine" I said as I got out of bed slowly, grabbed my towel to head to the bathroom. Charlie watched as I walked towards him, never moving my hand from my stomach.

"Maybe you should stay home today, rest a bit." He said, sounding worried. "You haven't really seemed yourself these past couple days"

I look up to meet his gaze. "hmm, maybe your right" I set my towel back down. "Probably just something I ate" I said as I climbed back into bed, trying to ignore the pain, but then again, welcoming to the pain. I didn't actually want to go to school, didn't want to see Edward.

"Alright then" was all he said as he closed the door. Definitely not the comforting type. I leaned my head back, trying not to move too much. Another wave of pain hit me which sent me to leaning forward, clutching my stomach. Which only caused more pain.

There was another knock at my door, and Charlie was back, holding a glass of water, and something for pain.

"Thought this would help." He said as he handed me the glass of water.

"Thanks" I said taking the glass.

"So, uh, I haven't seen Edward around much this weekend, everything okay?" He asked as he sat on the end of my bed, handing me the bottle of pills.

"Um, yeah, it's fine, he went camping with his family this weekend." I lied as I opened the bottle, avoiding eye contact.

"Alright" He reached out and squeezed my foot lightly. "Feel better soon. If you need me, you know where to find me" He said over his shoulder as he left my room, closing the door behind him.

I lay in bed, staring out the window at the cloudy sky, unable to fall back asleep. Minutes later I heard Charlie's cruiser start, and he was gone for the day.

I looked around the room, wishing I had asked Charlie to close the blinds. I definitely wasn't about to get out of bed, causing more pain to close them. Instead I decided to cause minimal pain and turn to my other side. I wrapped the blankets up around my neck, realizing how cold it had become.

Another wave of pain woke me from my sleep, this time causing me to sit straight up in bed. Ow, ow. I squeaked. I glanced at the time. At least I had gotten a couple hours of sleep. I reached for the glass of water and took some more pain medication. I reached up and rubbed my clammy forehead and laid back down, trying not to cause more pain. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was hit with a wave of nausea. My hand flew to my mouth as I kicked the blankets off me and raced for the bathroom, ignoring the intense pain which came with the fast movements. I made it to the toilet just in time and proceeded to throw up everything I had in my system, including the pain medication I just took. I could always take more. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and just sat there on the cool floor. My other hand holding my head up over the toilet. Stomach Flu, I decided and was hit with another wave of nausea, and proceeded to throw up again. By this time I was dry heaving. There was nothing left to throw up. After about an hour I got up off the cool floor and washed my hands and face before proceeding back to bed. I wrapped the covers up around me, once again, noticing how cold it had become again and drifted back to sleep.

"Bella? Bella!?" I heard someone shouting as they shook me awake. I opened my eyes and looked up to see Alice standing over me. "Come on, get up, we gotta go!" She said, sounding alarmed.

"Go where?" I struggled, throat dry. I didn't move an inch. The pain was waiting, sleeping, one move and it would wake up.

"We gotta get you to the hospital" She said as she flung the blankets off of me, as she moved around the bed I looked past her to see Edward standing by the window.

"Bella! Hospital!" She said louder, noticing I made no movement the first time.

I glanced back at her worried face. "What? Why?" Still not moving.

She pointed to my stomach. "That's why!" She glanced towards Edward. "Help her will ya" She said as she grabbed my bag. Edward took a couple steps towards me.

"I can help myself" I said as I struggled to sit up. He froze, just watching me. I swung my feet over the side of my bed and stood up slowly. I took two steps before the pain stirred.

"Edward!" Alice said, not impressed. I leaned forward, noticing how dizzy I was and took two steps forward. His cool hands were around me immediately. I kept my eyes closed as he took me in his arms, cradling me. As much as I didn't want this contact with him, I welcomed it. It got really hot all of a sudden and I pressed my forehead against his chest.

I couldn't exactly hear what they were saying, mostly because they spoke too fast, and so quiet, but also because the pain had become so loud that I couldn't concentrait on anything else. In a matter of seconds we were downstairs and on our way out the door.

"Wait....Charlie" I whispered still clouded by the pain.

They both stopped and whispered some more.

"Don't worry Bella" Alice said as we continued on our way out the door. The last thing I remember is the car door shutting behind me. I noticed the cool contact was still around me. Edward was in the back seat with me, still holding me, never letting go.


	6. Chapter 6

"Bella?" Charlie whispered, squeezing my hand. "You awake"

I opened my eyes, squinting at the bright florescent.

"I got it" I heard another voice, farther away and then the lights were off. I laid there with my eyes closed and listened. There was an awful lot of beeping, and people moving around.

"Bells" Charlie gave my hand another squeeze. I finally opened my eyes and seen Charlie sitting right beside me on the bed. I've never took the time to really see Charlie. When did he get so many wrinkles? The lines in his face were so hard. I reached my hand up to touch his cheek when I noticed the IV in my arm, which restricted my hand from going any farther. He took my other hand in his kissing the top of it.

"Ah, I see shes finally awake" Carlisle said as he pulled back the curtain, revealing Alice and Edward sitting by the window, both staring at me. I looked up at Carlisle and tried propping my self up on my elbows when I was hit with a different kind of pain this time.

"No need to move now Bella, relax, lay back" Carlisle said as he took out his chart and started marking stuff down. I watched as he pulled out his stethoscope and placed the cool chestpeice right above my heart, instructing me to take a deep breath. I breathed in as I glanced over at Alice and Edward, who seemed to be having their own conversation. Alice glanced out the window, and Edward was just nodding. I met his eyes, and quickly glanced back to Carlisle who had been saying something I didn't hear.

"What?" I said, trying to give him my full attention.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, as he placed the cuff around my arm, checking my blood pressure.

"I'm not sure" I said, moving my arm out from my body to give him more room. "How should I be feeling" I asked, again noticing the pain was different this time, the pain was dull.

"You didn't tell her" He asked looking at Charlie.

"No, not yet, she just woke up, seemed a little confused" Charlie replied, still holding my hand.

"Well Bella" Carlisle said squeezing the pump, making the cuff tighter around my arm. "Your appendix was inflamed and we had to remove it. If Alice and Edward hadn't gotten you here in time, it would have erupted, causing sever pain"

"Oh" I said recalling the painful state I was in this morning. I looked around the room, taking in the size and privacy I had. Edward must have had something to do with that.

"Surgery?" I asked, finally realizing what he was saying. I moved the hospital gown a little to show the incision below my stomach to the right and immediately felt nauseous. I covered it back up quickly and closed my eyes, taking deep breaths.

"Don't worry Bella, You'll be back to your old self in no time" Charlie said squeezing my hand again before letting it go.

"We're going to keep her over night for observation" Carlisle said as he made notes on the chart. "We'll see how she is tomorrow and go from there"

"Thanks Dr." Charlie said as he shook his hand. "Bells, I gotta head back to the station for a bit, I kinda left in a rush and have some work to finish, okay" He said as he leaned down kissing the top of my head. "If you need me at all just shout" He laughed "I'll call in a little while to check on you" He said as he slid into his jacket.

"Thanks again" He said to Carlisle as they both made their way out my room, closing the door behind them.

"I'm so sorry Bella" Alice finally said as she got up and walked over and sat herself down on the end of my bed. "I would have seen it earlier..." She hesitated. "...If Edward hadn't told me to leave you alone." I looked over at him, sitting hunched over with his head in his hands.

"Don't worry." I said, looking back at her tiny face. "No damage done" I slightly smiled. "Well, except for that" I said as I pointed towards my stomach.

"Well.." She said, standing up, fidgeting with her shirt. "I'm gonna go check on Jasper, let him know your awake. He can't come in hospitals, obvious reasons" She said as she grabbed her coat. "I'll be back in a bit to check on you" She said as she made her way out of the room.

I lay for the a couple minutes, closed my eyes, listening to the beeping of the IV machine.

"I'm...gonna go" Edward finally said. I opened my eyes, watching him slowly stand up. He had his hand on the doorknob when I suddenly realized everything.

"Don't go" I said quickly. He hesitated, looking back at me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. "Don't go" I said again.

"Bella..." He said, as he turned to face me. His hair was a mess, his eyes were dark underneath, but I took note of the light golden tone of his eyes. I pointed to the chair closest to me, trying to make myself clear.

He walked slowly towards me and slumped himself down in the chair, his eyes never leaving me.

"Bella, I'm so sorry" He said, as he started falling apart.

"You're sorry?" I said quickly, taken off guard by his apology. "If anyone is sorry it's me" I said as I took his tense hand in mine, feeling him flinch at the contact.

"But...If I hadn't told Alice to stop keeping tabs on you.." He stated slowly, pulling his chair closer to my bed.

"I still would be right here, fresh out of surgery" I said interrupting him, wrinkling my nose at the sound of surgery.

"Something bad could have happened though." He said, rubbing circles into the palm of my hand. "I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you." His eyes dropped and he placed his head on the bed, my hand finding his cheek. I reached over with my other hand and combed it through his hair

"I'm sorry" I whispered.

"Don't be" He whispered back.

"I'm sorry" He continued.

"Don't be" I whispered, through a slight smile, closing my eyes. I ran my hand through his hair again, and eventually fell back asleep.

When I woke up again, I noticed it was dark outside.

"It's almost 10" I glanced up to see Edward still sitting beside me, holding my small hand in his. Behind him was a nurse changing the IV bag.

"How are you feeling." She asked, smiling at me. "Any pain?"

"No, I'm fine, thanks" I replied shifting my legs under the blanket.

"Alright, if you need anything just ring" She said, and she was gone, leaving me and Edward alone again.

"Liar" He said as he stood up and started fidgeting with the IV bags.

"What are you doing?" I asked watching him.

"Adjusting the pain medication." He smiled.

I thought back to Edwards medical background. He knew what he was doing. I noticed the pace of the drips quicken and he sat back down beside me.

"Edward..." I started. "I'm sorry. I really am. It was so stupid of me to think I could just leave and everything would be normal again..."

"Nothing is normal when you're a vampire" He joked. Not realizing how it affected me whenever he made comments like that. I'm not one, yet. I stared at him for a while, realizing how beautiful he was, realizing this was my life. I can't leave.

"I can't leave." I said fidgeting under the blankets again.

"Okay" he said taking his other hand and brushing my hair back off my face.

"Okay?" I asked. Wondering about his one word answer.

"I'm going to do whatever you want me to" He answered, brushing my hair back again.

I thought about this. He would have let me leave if I wanted to. I already knew that. I also knew that now I couldn't leave. He can't let me leave, but if I told him that, he wouldn't agree to it.

"I want you to hold me" I said, looking back at him.

He sat there for a minute, looking me over. I slid over to the side of the bed, trying to make room for two. He finally stood up, removed his shoes and climbed onto the bed beside me, avoiding the IV lines. I curled up into his arms, finally getting comfortable. I placed my warm cheek against his cool chest and took his hand in mine, my fingers intertwining with his.

"Bella." He whispered, his head against the top of my head. "I love you"

I tilted my head up to look him in the eyes, and once his face came into view he let go of my hand and took my face in his hands, bringing me close to his lips.

I felt his body suddenly go stiff. He held his breath and looked towards the door.

"Shit" He muttered under his breath.

Within seconds Alice flew through the door, along with Carlisle. A little embarrassed about the position they found us in I drew back from Edward and laid my head back down on the pillow.

"Alice you grab her stuff, Edward you help her, and I'll finish the paperwork." Carlisle said quickly, I almost didn't catch all of it. They all started moving around the room grabbing stuff. Alice grabbed my bag and put my books back into it. She opened the closet and took out the clothes I had on when I left the house this morning. I glanced up at Edward who had removed himself from beside me and was now fidgeting quickly with the IV lines. He removed everything but kept the line still in my arm and put a bandage over top of it and taped it down.

"Whats going on" I asked, my question not reaching anyone. Carlisle had already left and came back three times with different papers each time.

"We'll meet you in the car" Carlisle said to Alice as she took my bag and left the room. "Edward, you mind helping Bella?" He asked as he grabbed the chart at the end of the bed.

Edward didn't say anything, he grabbed the house coat and wrapped me into it, and grabbed some extra blankets. He took me in his arms carefully and held me against his chest.

"Whats going on!?" I asked again loudly, catching both their attention. They both looked at me and then at each other.

"Stop it and tell me whats going on" I said as I looked into Edwards eyes.

He looked down at me and kissed the top of my head.

"Victoria" was all he said, and he felt my body tense up.


	7. Chapter 7

Carlisle walked us towards the front door, avoiding any situations at the nursing stations he handed them some signed forms. When we stepped outside I felt a cool mist touch my face, making me shudder. Edward wrapped the blanket closer to my face as we walked across the parking lot.

"I'm going to gather some things here and meet you at the house shortly" Carlisle said as he opened the door and Edward carefully placed me in the front seat on the passenger side. I clutched my side, feeling the pain creeping up. I held my breath as Edward reached around for the seatbelt. He hesitated and glanced at my face.

"Everything's going to be alright" He said as he grabbed the belt and fastened it. I felt a sudden cool hand touch my shoulder from behind, making me jump in my seat, causing more pain.

"Sorry!" Alice apologized. " We'll get you out of here" she said trying to comfort me. I glanced in the mirror to see her sitting in the back all alone. Clutching my bag, staring out the window.

Edward closed the door softly, trying not to disturb me and continued his conversation with Carlisle. I looked around us in the dark parking lot, the flickering street lights. I glanced down at the IV in my hand, my eyes watering up, heart racing.

"Victoria" I muttered under my breath, realizing why my body felt so tight.

"Edward.." Alice whispered, knowing they could both hear her. "We need to leave, now."

I glanced up noticing Edward was sitting beside me. He looked over at me but didn't say anything. He put the car in drive and pulled out the lot, taking my small hand in his. I pulled the blanket up around my face with my other hand, trying to fight off the cold that had managed to creep its way into the car.

Halfway to the house Edward pulled the car over and Alice quickly got out, I looked at him, worried. "Where was Alice going by herself?" I thought to myself.

"She'll be fine" He said, squeezing my hand in his. "She's gonna stop by your house and get some things you might need."

I looked back to the spot where Alice had just disappeared into the woods and couldn't help but feel worried for her. Edward put the car back into drive and continued on to his house. When we pulled up to the house I noticed all the lights were on and Esme was standing in the doorway. Edward opened my door and carefully took off my seatbelt and pulled my into his arms again. I leaned my head against his chest, taking a minute to inhale his scent. He leaned his head over mine, pressing his cool lips to my forehead.

"Bella" Esme said, touching my arm lightly as we passed her in the doorway.

Edward carefully placed me on the couch and pulled more blankets around me. I looked around the room to see Emmett sitting in the chair to my left, and Rosalie standing with her back to me by the window.

"You comfortable?" Edward asked, leaning over me, pulling the blankets closer around my face.

"I'm fine" I groaned, realizing this was the first time I said anything since the hospital. I twisted a little, loosening the blankets around me and reached my hand out to touch Edwards. He took my hand in his and brought it up to his face, kissing the inside of my wrist.

"Just when we think you're back..." Emmett interrupted. "...you have to take off again"

I glanced over. "What do you mean? I questioned, glancing back to Edward and then back to Emmett. I heard a deep low growl from Edward.

"What I mean.." Emmett started.

"Bella," Edward said softly, bringing me back to face him. He reached his hand out to touch my face. "We can't stay in Forks. Victoria is getting closer to town and I can't have you being in the same vicinity as her." I closed my eyes. Always leaving. Always running.

"I'm sorry" I whispered, choking up.

"It's going to be fine." He said, squeezing my hand before letting go. "I have to get some things together from Carliles office." I watched him as he flew up the stairs and disappeared down the hallway.

"How are you feeling Bella?" Esme said as she made her way farther into the living room, crouching beside me.

"Honestly?" I asked. I fidgeted under the blanket, the pain getting stronger. "Emotionally or Physically? I whispered. Esme was easy to talk to. She never interrupted me. I loved talking with Alice, but sometimes she would get carried away and I never got to really say anything, and Edward would always deny all my feelings. I wanted someone to accept how I felt, not someone to try to change everything.

"How about both" She said, as she waved her hand towards Emmett, singling him to leave the room.

"I don't want to hear about it anyway" He chuckled as he got up. "too depressing"

Esme moved the pillow beside me and tucked herself between me and the end of the couch. She reached over and pulled a piece of hair that had fallen in my face. We sat there for a couple minutes not saying anything. Knowing whatever I said could be heard by everyone in the house, I took a deep breath before starting.

"I wanted to leave." I said feeling guilty, staring out the window. "This, right here, what we're doing right now. I wanted it to stop. I make everything hard on everyone." I heard Rosalie scoff from the other side of the living room and glanced over to see her still staring out the window.

"Rose.." Esme started. "...do you mind?"

"Actually, I do mind." Rosalie said, turning around to face us. She was angry, and looking directly towards me. "My sister is out there, doing a scavenger hunt for this..human" She hissed.

"Rose!" Esme hissed back. I clutched the side of the couch, groaning. The pain was moving closer to intense. I glanced back to Rosalie, who was smiling at me in the most unfriendly manner.

"I'm not helping this time" She said moving towards us. "And if anything happens to Alice..." She walked around the couch. "I'm blaming you" She left the room.

I closed my eyes, taking short quick breaths.

"She's right" I said, looking back at Esme.

"She's wrong" She said as she pulled me towards her, wrapping her arms around me. "You are just as much part of this family as any of us, and we take care of each other" She smiled at me stroking my hair. I lay there listening to the rain hitting the window.

Everything was fading to black when the front door flew open, hitting the wall behind it with a loud crack. I opened my eyes to see Alice standing by the stairs, soaked from the rain, clutching a couple bags of clothes.

"Edward!" She yelled, which I assumed was for effect, because she could have whispered and he could heard her. She didn't have to say anything and he would have heard her. I heard a loud thud from upstairs, and suddenly he was dropping things all over the place. Edward never drops anything. I glanced back to Esme who was carefully sliding out from under the blanket.

"Alice, whats going on?" She asked as she walked across the room. Alice kept her eyes on the landing at the top of the stairs.

"NOW!!" She she yelled, leaving out the rest of the conversation.

Edward flew down the stairs, nearly running over Esme.

"Are you sure?" He asked, glancing over at me, and then back to his sister.

"You saw it, you need to leave now" She said as she ran back out the car.

I sat there, studying Edward, as he made no movement. He reached out for Esme, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you" He said

"All you have to do is listen." Esme replied.

"EDWARD!" Alice yelled from outside.

Edward reached around me and carefully started to lift me.

"Ugg!" I moaned, noticing that the pain skipped intense, making it's way closer to extreme now. He hesitated before placing me back down, causing the pain to flair up again, the room was suddenly spinning and his face was became blurry.

"Bella?" Edward said, holding my face in his hand. I mumbled something, trying to stay focused on his eyes. "Bella!?" He said again. "I need the morphine" He said as he ran back upstairs. I felt Esme by my side, her arm around me. I looked around the room frantically, trying to focus on something, anything to make the room stop spinning, then something in the window caught me eye. Something red. I tried to focus on the blur, only to realize there were red eyes staring back at me.

"No!" Edward screamed rushing back downstairs.

And everything faded to black.


	8. Chapter 8

I opened my eyes and glanced around the room. The first person I saw was Edward, sitting on the far side of the couch across from me, his body slumped forward, hands grasping at his head. He was in pain. Beside him, Jasper was kneeling on the floor, and then I saw her. Alice, limp on the couch.

"Static again?" Carlisle said as he entered the living room, glancing towards me. "Oh! Bella. You're awake, how are you feeling?" He asked as he quickly rushed to my side, pressing the back of his hand against my forehead. I didn't tear my eyes away from Edward, who was still hunched over in pain.

"Edward?" I mumbled, groggy and ignoring Carlisles question. Edwards shoulders slumped back as he hit the couch. Unnecessary air rushing in and out of his lungs, looking exhausted. He could run to Alaska and back and it wouldn't phase him one bit. He sat there with his hands tightly in fists, eyes closed.

"Edward?" I said again, this time with more concern, shifting on the couch opposite from him. He didn't move an inch, as if I never said anything. I glanced back to Carlisle. "What happened? I asked, suddenly floored by memories of the past events over the last 24 hours. Victoria. My body clenched at the thought.

"Did Vic.. She hurt him? I asked, glancing back to Edward, suddenly feeling very protective. I pushed the blanket away and swung my feet over edge of the couch.

"Bella, you shouldn't be moving." Carlisle advised, placing his hand on my shoulder, I shrugged him off and stood up slowly. Blood rushing to my head and my knees gave out beneath me, landing back on the couch. Edward groaned and I immediately felt the need to comfort him. I grabbed the IV bag beside me and forced myself to get up again, steadying myself first and then crossed the short distance to Edward. I reached my free hand out to Edward. As soon as I touched his face his eyes flew open, startled, as if I caught him off guard. A first. He reached out and wrapped his arms carefully around my waist, pulling me slowly into his lap.

"Are you alright" We both asked at the same time. He sat there staring at me, waiting for me to answer.

"I'm fine." I lied, trying to read his face, which was hard, but his eyes held mine. I heard a deep growl and searched the room quickly, my body trembling. I finally met her eyes, glaring at me. Rosalie was standing in the entry, arms crossed leaning against the door frame. Another growl joined in, this time closer. I could feel the trembling more intensely now, and realized it was Edward shaking under me.

"Rose" He hissed. "Now is not the time.

"With the state Alice is in, I'm sure now is the perfect time" She glared at him.

"Alice!" I gasped, twisting around carefully in Edwards lap. Jasper was still hovering over her, one hand on hers, the other gently stroking her face.

"Alice.." I whispered, reaching out to touch her leg. "What happened?" I asked, looking back to Edward who stared past me towards Carlisle. I glanced back and forth between the two realizing their silent conversation.

"Edward?" I asked, taking his hand in mine. "Tell me." I said staring at him blankly. He grabbed at his hair and pulled it in all different directions. Glancing over at Alice, closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Edward.." I said again, grabbing his face in my hands. "Please tell me" I whispered bringing his face close to that the tip of my nose touched his.

"Something happened" He whispered back, his cool breath sweeping across my face.

"What?" I asked, whispering back, persuading him to tell me everything. He closed his eyes again. I squeezed his hand slightly.

"I don't know" He sighed. I glanced back to Alice's limp body beside me.

"Is she alright?" I asked, my eyes watering. Breathing is normally something one would check in this situation, a pulse, body temperature, even pupil dilation. I slowly realized that we couldn't check any of those. My heart immediately dropping.

"I thought..." I stalled, trying to contain the sobs building in my chest. My heart crashing against my chest. "...there was only one way to...you know.."I said, my hands clenching in fists, trying to gain control of my emotions.

"Bella." Edward soothed, bringing my head against his chest. "Alice is still here, but..." He stumbled, looking for the right words. "It's kinda like shes sleeping." I pulled away from him, getting a better look at his face.

"Sleeping?" I questioned, not understanding. Vampires don't sleep, not at all.

"Hmm, sometimes I can hear her, but most of the times all I get is this intense kind of static."

"Oh.." I suddenly realized why Edward had been in pain. I glanced back at Alice, she just sort of lay there. I couldn't see any signs of the perky upbeat Alice I knew, and that broke my heart.

"What exactly happened" I questioned, looking around the room, hoping someone would finally tell me. Carlisle was sitting on the chair beside us, Jasper still on the floor beside Alice. I glanced quickly back to the entry and noticed Rosalie had left the room, which made me slightly more comfortable.

"I'm not entirely sure.." Edward said, sliding a comforting hand up my back.

"Stop it." I said sternly. "I saw her, and I saw you." I started, glancing back towards the window where I had seen the red eyes staring back at me. The curtains were drawn now and I could barely see the dim sunlight peeking through. "and then everything goes black, I don't remember." my eyes falling back to my hands and then back to Alice. My Alice

"I'm so sorry" Edward apologized, bringing my face to meet his.

"What for?" I said quietly.

"I was so concerned about you. Everything about you was taking my full concentration. Your pulse, your breathing, the conversation with Esme..." He said, taking my hand in his, intertwining his fingers with mine. "...I didn't hear her until it was too late" I squeezed his hand gently. "I could hear both of them, screaming at me, and by the time I reached the door I could only hear...her." He said, avoiding her name. "...mocking me, laughing at me as she slipped further and further away..I-I was going to go after her, but I couldn't leave you." He squeezed my hand back this time. "I found Alice unconscious, and she's been like this for past 16 hours. Her mind comes out of it sometime, but she doesn't move, won't open her eyes. She'll talk to me briefly, until the static interrupts." He sighed.

"16 Hours?" I thought out loud to myself, glancing at the clock on the wall. It was close to 2 in the afternoon.

"You've been sleeping, morphine." He answered.

"Oh." I said, glancing over to Carlisle. "Do you know whats wrong with her?" I asked.

"I've done all the tests I can do, It's unlike anything I've ever seen." He stated, glancing towards Alice. "It appears to be some sort of virus, a strain maybe. I'm not too sure. Edward hasn't been able to get much information from her. What we do know, though, is Vic...she injected her with something, she's not in much pain, she says she just feels tired." He said, sounding confused. "I have some research to do, phone calls to make. If you guys need me, or if there is any change, please let me know." He said as he made his way out of the living room.

"Bella.." Edward said, bringing be back to face him again. "How are you feeling, honestly" He asked, moving his hand up and down my arm.

"I feel....pain." I said truthfully. "Everywhere. Everything hurts." I cuddled deeper into his arms. I was suddenly overwhelmed with a calm feeling, almost as good as morphine.

"Thanks Jasper." I said, nudging him with my foot. He didn't move, didn't take his eyes off Alice.

"Wanna head upstairs?" Edward asked.

"No, I'm gonna stay down here, with Alice." I said, feeling guilty. "If it wasn't for me, this never would have happened."

"Stop it, she doesn't blame you, and she definitely wouldn't want you to ever feel that way." He whispered, bringing his head down on top of mine, kissing my forehead.

"Regardless, I want to stay here with her." I said, stretching my leg out, trying to shake the numb feeling away.

Edward carefully got up of the couch and carried me across the room to the couch I had been sleeping on.

"Are you going to stay too?" I asked as he gently set me down.

"Of course." He said as he climbed beside me on the couch. I stretched my feet out, laying my head in his lap as he ran his fingers through my hair. I lay there just staring at Alice, watching for a change, of any kind, a flinch, twitch, anything. The only movement in the room was Edward, who from time to time, would check in on Alice, which sent his head crashing. I tried to calm him down as much as possible, trying to bring his mind back to me.

_**btw,**_

_**I reaaaaaaly, really, reaaly love reading reviews.**_

_**Like really. I get excited when I see them, I love reading them.**_

_**It honestly makes my day.**_

_**so review!!!  
**_


	9. Chapter 9

I reached out for his hand but he quickly moved out of reach. His eyes dark and unfocused as he took another step away from me.

"Edward?" I said confused. He continued walking backwards, getting farther away with each step. Slowly fading into the shadows. "Edward?!" I yelled after him, slowly walking forward. It seemed for every step I took, he took 5 steps farther. "Where are you going?!" I yelled after him, walking faster.

"Away from you." He said harshly, staring me down as he stopped walking, holding his place he crossed his arms.

"What do you mean? Away from me?" I asked approaching him.

"Bella, if you don't want to be with me then I completely understand." He said, taking another step back as I got closer. "Don't play games with my head, with my heart."

"What?" I mouthed, confused.

"Can you imagine how I felt when you said you wanted to leave me. When you made another choice."

"Edward..." I started

"No, Bella, if you really don't want me thats fine, but you can't keep changing your mind, you've done this to yourself, and I'm not sure I can forgive you." He said, his eyes staring me down.

"What are you saying?" I cried out, clutching my hand to my chest, afraid my heart would fail at any minute.

"I'm saying that we can't go back, whats done is done, and I can't forgive you, I can't be with someone who doesn't want to be with me."

"I do! I do want to be with you." I shouted desperately. "Edward, I'm so sorry." i cried out, tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Me too." He said harshly as he turned to leave.

"Edward." I yelled after him, as I started running, my feet echoing off the pavement. I watched as he got farther and farther away until he disappeared into the night. "Edward!" I shouted again, my eyes searching the darkness for him. Realizing how alone I was I sunk to the cold ground, hugging my knees to my chest as I continued to sob uncontrollably. Forcing my eyes shut, an attempt to stop the tears. I heard footsteps approach and glanced up. I pulled my damp hair out of my eyes, focusing on the person at my feet. Dressed in a long black robe with a hood that shadowed their face. The hooded person reached a hand out to me. I rubbed the remaining tears out of my eyes as I reached out to take the hand extended to me. They wrapped their cold fingers around my hand, pulling me off the ground, As I got closer their face came into focus, Crimson eyes stared into my own, I could hear growling coming from deep inside. My eyes shut with panic as I struggled out of the cold grip. She tightened her grip around my hand, leaning in.

"Edward!" I screamed, feeling cool hands move from my face to my chest, and back to my face.

"Bella!" My eyes flew open to see Edward by my side, his face full of concern. "You're alright." He soothed, bringing my head against his chest as he wrapped his arms around me, holding me close.

"Breathe Bella." He encouraged as I lay there gasping for air. As my breathing slowed down I looked around the room , noticing we were in his bedroom, he must have carried me to bed at some point during the night.

"Wanna tall me what that was about?" He asked, muffled, his face in my hair. I closed my eyes thinking back to the nightmare, the crimson eyes, Edward disappearing into the dark.

"Not really.." I said, turning to my side.

"Bella, you were screaming my name, you're drenched in a cold sweat, and you can barely breathe, please tell me." He said as he pulled me back to face him.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. Unable to look him in the eye.

"For what?" He asked, moving the hair that had fallen into my face.

"For making you doubt that I loved you." I whispered, leaning against his chest.

"I never once doubted it." He said, soothingly.

"You don't hate me?" I asked, finally glancing up at his face.

"Bella." He said, placing a kiss on my forehead. "I could never hate you, where is this coming from?" He asked.

"I had a dream that you left." I sighed. "I hurt you so much and you said that I did this to myself, that things would never go be the same, that you would never forgive me." I gasped for air, tears building up. "And then you left and I couldn't find you, and Vic..she was there." Tears overflowing, spilling down my cheeks. "She helped me stand up, and then I saw who it was and she wouldn't let go, and I couldn't find you, I couldn't find you!." I sobbed into his chest. I felt his strong arms wrap tighter around me.

"Bella shhh." He whispered, rubbing my back. "It was just a dream. I'm not going anywhere without you."

"You love me.?" I asked hesitantly, blinking through the tears.

"Of course I do, forever." He sighed as I relaxed in his grip.

"I'm sorry." I whispered again.

"It's alright." He whispered back

I pulled out of his arms, laying back down on the pillow, noticing how damp it was.

"Like I said, drenched with sweat." He said, smiling at me.

"Gross." I mumbled as I pulled the blankets off of me. "I'm gonna go shower." I said slowly. He reached out and grabbed my wrist, pulling me back towards him.

"I love you." He said, as he wiped a tear from my cheek. I smiled weakly as I headed off to the bathroom.

When I came back in the room I noticed Edward had not only made the bed, but had put all new sheets on. He was laying on his stomach sprawled across the bed reading a book. He glanced up when I entered, closing his book and patted the bed beside him for me to join. I hung up my towel and slid onto the bed beside him on my stomach.

"Everything alright?" He asked, noticing the concern that was plastered all over my face.

"Depends.. I noticed Alice wasn't in the living room anymore..." I said, searching his face to see if he already knew that.

"She's with Carlisle." He said, moving his hand around my waist, pulling me closer. "Mmm" He said, as he pulled my face closer to his, breathing in.

"Is she alright?" I asked, but I was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Hey Edward, It's you're turn." Emmett said as opened the door slightly poking his head in before closing it again.

"Your turn?" I asked confused.

"Yeah...Come on, I'll explain" He said as he pulled himself off the bed, grabbing my hand and pulled me up with him. We walked down the hallway to a room I never really went in before. The door had always been closed, and Edward missed it during the tour I'm guessing.

We walked in what looked like some sort of hospital room, there was machines beeping, and awful bright lighting. I glanced around to find Alice laying on the bed in the middle of the room, dressed in what looked like a hospital gown. I'm guessing it wasn't some designer name, and wondered if that would have bothered her. I slowly walked over to Alice's body, noticing wires and tubes everywhere. "Oh Alice." I cried out softly, reaching out to take her hand in mine. Alice has never stayed still for so long.

"Ready Edward?" I heard Carlisle say, turning to face them. Edward pulled a chair up beside Alice's bed and pulled his sleeves up.

"What are you doing?" I asked, confused and worried at the same time, still holding Alice's hand.

"We're doing a sort of transfusion." Carlisle said as he wiped down Edwards arm and pulled out a needle. I immediately felt my stomach drop. "In a humans case, there is such thing as a blood transfusion, but with us, we would need venom." He explained as he slowly inserted the needle into Edwards arm. "Now, it's not like we have a blood bank for this kind of thing, so we have to use our own resources. Alice's health is slowly disintegrating, so everyone has been taking turns, transferring their venom into her 'blood stream'. It's helping, for now." I watched as the clear liquid moved from Edwards arm through the tangle of cords around Alice. I closed my eyes, feeling slightly nauseous. I took deep breaths in through my nose, trying to calm myself down. I glanced back to Alice, squeezing her hand.

"Alice..." I whispered.

"She can hear you." Edward said, looking up at me.

"Alice." I said again, more loudly. "You have to wake up." I said trembling. "I promise you can buy me all the clothes you want." Tears forming.

"Careful now, I said she can hear you." Edward laughed to himself. "She's going to hold you to it.

"I don't care, I just want her back." I shrugged to myself as I laid my head down on the bed beside her.

"That should do it." Carlisle said as he removed the line from Edwards arm, wiping it down to remove the venom that made its way onto his skin. "Take it easy for a while okay?" Carlisle advised as Edward grabbed my hand.

"You hungry?" He asked, wrapping his arms around my waist. I glanced back to Alice, giving her hand one more squeeze as I stood up and walked out of the room with him.

"No." I mumbled. "More nauseous than anything. "I need to lay down." I said holding on to Edward as I felt the blood rushing to my head.

"Right. Needles. I'm sorry" He apologized as he led me to the bed.

"I'll be fine." I mumbled, closing my eyes tight as I slowly rocked back and forth, trying to distract myself. I felt Edward lay down beside me and turned to face him.

"You alright?" I asked, as he closed his eyes tightly.

"I'll be fine, the transfusion can be hard on you, the venom has to replenish, it takes some time." He said, pressing the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger.

I moved across the bed closer to him and wrapped my arm across his chest, hoping to bring him comfort for once after countless times he came to save me. His body went stiff as he lay there, not moving, not bothering to breathe. I figured this was part of the process, so I just lay there with him, watching him as I rubbed my hand across his chest.


	10. Chapter 10

I watched him, laying beside me, not moving. It had been a little over an hour and I couldn't ignore the noises coming from my stomach anymore.

"Edward?" I whispered, tapping his arm lightly, unsure if I should bother him or not. I watched as he closed his eyes, lines forming across his forehead. I slowly slid off the side of the bed and walked to the hallway. I've never heard the house so quiet, I glanced down one end, noticing everyone had their door closed. I looked down the other end of the hallway, the only door that was opened, was the one Alice was in. I silently made my way down the hall and peeked around the corner. I saw Esme sitting with Alice, hand in hand. I watched as Esme fidgeted with the rings on Alice's fingers, as she let out an exaggerated sigh. The noise from my stomach returned which caught Esme's attention as her head snapped up in my direction.

"Sorry." I whispered as I turned to leave.

"Bella, come in." She said, sounding exhausted.

I turned around, standing in the door way as she waved me to come closer. I slowly made my way into the room, noticing Carlisle was in the far corner talking on the phone so quietly, I couldn't even hear him.

"Have a seat." Esme patted the chair beside her.

"How is she?" I asked as I slowly slumped into the chair. I glanced over at Alice, who was looking whiter than usual, dark circles under her eyes.

"Pretty much the same." She said sighing as she reached out, stroking Alice's pale cheek. I stood up, towering over Alice as I watched closer, as if I expected there to be a change. I knew vampires never change, but things like this also never happened. Another noise erupted from my stomach.

"You must be starving!." Esme said, as she stood up. "Lets get you something to eat, shall we?" She asked as she reached for me hand, making our way to the kitchen. Esme flew about the kitchen from cupboard to cupboard, to the fridge and back. Within seconds I was looking at a bowl of cereal, and some sort of fruit cup. Esme wasn't much for cooking, so I wasn't expecting much, but at least the fruit was fresh. I glanced up at the clock, noticing it was almost 4 in the morning as I picked through the fruit, eating a strawberry first.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, as she sat at the table across from me. I glanced up at her worried face.

"Fine" I answered, reaching for a grape, unsure which area of my life she was talking about this time.

"Any pain?" She asked, her voice thick with concern as she leaned closer. To tell the truth I had forgotten about it. I pulled the hem of my shirt up to see the scar, which was slowly healing.

"It's getting better." I said, returning to grapes. "Where is...everyone?" I asked, glancing around the kitchen, leaning in my chair to see if anyone was in the living room.

"Recovering." She explained as she glanced towards the stairs, and as if on cue Emmett came flying down, visibly full of energy.

"Hey Kiddo." He said, rubbing the top of my head.

"Hey." I mumbled through a mouthful of cheerios.

"So, about two hours." He said to Esme, who just nodded back at him.

"Two hours?" I said, confused, taking another bite of cereal.

"Takes about two hours before we feel normal again, from the transfusion." He explained as he pulled out the chair beside me, shaking the table as he sat down. I glanced back to the stairs. "He'll be back to normal soon enough." He answered my unspoken question.

As soon as I was finished eating Esme quickly took the dishes away and cleaned down the counter top and the table. All three of us sat in silence, glancing towards the stairs, and to the clock every so often. Esme was the first to move. "I'm going to go back upstairs, sit with Alice. If you need anything at all..." She said quietly, touching my arm before she made her way out of the kitchen.

"Xbox?" Emmet said as he jumped out of his chair, startling me.

"What?" I said, sliding my chair out from the table.

"Do you want to play Xbox?" He said slowly, grabbing my hand, pulling me towards the living room. It seemed like I didn't have a choice. I crawled onto the couch pulling a blanket around my waist as Emmett handed me a controller. He made himself comfortable on the floor right in front of me.

"I don't know how to play." I said, nudging him with my foot as I stared at all the colored buttons.

"It's easy." He said pointing to each button giving simple instructions.

I watched as the game started, groaning slightly when I realized it was a racing game. Emmett flew through the first two screens and stopped when we had to select our cars. I watched as he quickly selected some sort of offroading vehicle, which made sense. I took my time switching through the cars, hardly looking at the stats, I just wanted something that looks nice. Emmett laughed under his breath when I finally selected my car.

The race was done in a matter of minutes, or at least Emmett was done. For some reason, the car I picked couldn't drive straight, and I kept taking wide turns, which would either send me flying into another car, or a tree, or buildings. I was glad I didn't drive like this in real life. When I eventually crossed the finish line for the last time my hands were aching, especially my thumbs.

I heard someone on the stairs and glanced up quickly to see Rosalie slowly coming down. Her eyes held mine.

"Come on Rose!" Emmett said over my shoulder. "Lets show Bella how it's done." He said, waving her in, patting the seat next to him. I watched her hesitate, looking back and forth between the two of us. I glanced over at Emmett who was practically silently pleading.

"Alright." Rose said quietly as she made her way past me, sitting on the far end of the couch. I handed her the controller, which she swiftly took from my hand, which made me wonder if it was because she was upset with me, or because it was a natural instinct. Option A seemed logical.

I looked on as they sped through the screes briefly seeing that Emmett picked the same car, but Rosalie took a little longer, debating between two. I heard her mutter something about horsepower to Emmett when he told her to hurry up. I watched as they both took off from the starting line. It was a close race, if it wasn't for the timer on the screen I was sure they would have fought about who won the race. Rose won, naturally. Cars were kind of her thing.

"I keep telling you, stop picking that one." She laughed, shaking the couch.

They were in the middle of their third race when I heard someone on the stairs again. My heart jumped as I quickly looked over, but this time it was Jasper, slowly making his way to the living room. I met his eyes, full of worry, and sympathized, glancing back up the stairs, wondering about Edward.

"20 on Rose" Jasper said, sitting in the chair next to me.

"Pfft" Emmett roared. I glanced back at the stairs, feeling my stomach turning into knots. Edward should be 'back to normal' by now.... Jasper and Rosalie both went after him.

"Ha! Pay up." Rosalie said loudly, bringing my attention back to them. Emmett handed Jasper the controller. I sat there and watched two more races, not really paying attention, my eyes kept drifting back to the top of the stairs. I slowly stood up, wrapping the blanket around myself. No one bothered to look up as I slowly walked to the stairs, glancing back to them in the living room, and then back to the dark hallway. Something didn't seem right. I slowly made my way to the second floor, to Edwards door. I opened it quietly, seeing Edward in the same position I left him in a few hours ago.

"Edward?" I whispered, walking over to the bed. I bent down beside the bed, his eyes unfocused and glazed over. "Edward." I said softly, taking his face in my hands. I watched as he focused on my eyes. "Hi." I sighed, feeling relief as I rubbed my thumb against his cheek.

"Hey." He said quietly, his cool breath washing over my face. He reached out taking my hand, pulling me up on the bed beside him. He wrapped his cool arms around me, pulling the blanket up to my chin as he tucked my head under his chin, holding me against his chest.

"Are you alright?" I asked, listening to my heart racing.

"Yeah." He mumbled.

"Why didn't you come downstairs.?" I asked.

"I was listening..." He said slowly. "To Alice, and Carlisle."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry if I worried you." He said.

"How is she?"

"Pretty much the same. Car lisle has been on the phone non stop with other members of different covens. Alice still gets clouded with static, but shes alright." He sighed.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"No. Nothing yet. We just wait." He mumbled into my hair.

I pressed myself against his chest, unsure what I could do. "I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"Bella." He said, pulling my chin up, staring into my eyes. "We're going to figure this out."

I closed my eyes, listening to both of us breathing in unison, when all of a sudden I felt Edward go tense, and the next thing I knew he was flying out the door.


	11. Chapter 11

Please excuse any mistakes, its almost 1 in the morning, I have class tomorrow and im super tired.

I've been in Miami building houses with habitat for humanity with no internet connection.

xoxo

* * *

"Edward?" I called after him as I jumped off the bed, following him down the hall. I stood in the doorway glancing back and forth between Carlisle and Edward.

"Are you sure?" Carlisle asked as he made his way over to Alice.

"Yes. I heard her" Edward replied, joining Carlisle as he slid his hand up Alice's arm. "As clear as if she was right beside me."

I felt something cool touch my arm and glanced over to see Esme standing beside me, her face full of concern.

"Carlisle?" Esme said as she slipped past me to join her husband. He wrapped his arm around her waist. All three of them glanced back at me standing in the open doorway.

"Bella..." Edward started as he slowly made his way towards me. "Bella, I don't think..."

"No." I shook my head and crossed my arms across my chest. "No secrets." I whispered as he got close enough, begging him silently with my eyes. Something across the room caught my attention out of the corner of my eye. I glanced over to see Jasper sliding farther into a chair. I felt Edwards cool breath wash over my face as he pulled me back to face him.

"I figured it out." He said. I glanced back to Carlisle and then to Edward.

"You?" I asked. "I thought Carlisle was doing all the research."

"I was, but it led me in circles and in the end I had nothing." Carlisle said. "Turns out Alice was the only one who knew what to do, and Edward is the only one who can get in her head." I glanced back at Edward. "We don't exactly know what it is or the full effects the virus will have on Alice's body, but we do know that we need Victoria. Whatever she has done to Alice, she is the only one who can fix or reverse it." He said as he began pacing the room.

"I think Alice has been trying to tell me this the entire time but the static made it hard to see anything clearly." Edward continued.

"So what do we do know?" I asked as took his hand in mine, trying to casually hint at the word 'we'. He glanced down at my small hand in his.

"I can't leave you." He whispered, fully aware that his family could hear. He turned his back towards everyone, holding me closer.

"And you can't take me with you." I whispered back, finishing his sentence. I could see in his eyes, his mind turning over different options.

"I don't know." Edward said as he turned back to face Carlisle, answering his unspoken question. Esme, Jasper and I glanced over to Carlisle, waiting for him to fill th rest of us in. Carlisle looked each of our worried faces over before taking a deep breath.

"Trying to figure out who goes and who stays." He said as he locked his eyes with mine. I felt my grip tighten around Edwards hand, pulling him around to face me.

"I'm not going anywhere without you." I pleaded quietly, my eyes searching his, trying to figure out what he was thinking.

"He knows that." He whispered into my hair, pulling me closer, holding my tightly against his side.

"Actually I was talking about Alice. Clearly she is in no condition to travel."

I heard a deep strange noise and followed the sound to the corner of the room. Jasper slowly got to his feet as he made his way to Alice. I watched as he dropped into the chair beside her, taking her hands in his, kissing the top of her hand as he shook his head.

"I can't leave her...." He sobbed silently. This was the first time I ever heard a vampires attempt to cry. It sounded wrong, and painful. I felt the pain creep into my heart as I watched Jaspers body convulse with dry sobs. "...but I need to do this for her."

I immediately felt the tears making their way to my eyes, the pain in my heart increasing with every beat. This pain was familiar. I thought back to when I decided to leave Edward. I bit my lip as I tried to push the painful memories away. Watching Jasper freely express his emotions was pressing against the walls my mind had set up to protect itself from all the pain and guilt I had caused myself. I watched as Jasper intertwined his hands with Alice's, placing a kiss below her wedding band. I always knew Jasper and Alice loved each other. Maybe it was because they never publicly displayed any affection that had caused the lump in my throat. I swallowed hard as I wrapped my arm around Edwards waist. I glanced over to see Esme slowly slide her hand up and down Carlisle's arm. I began to realize that everyone in this family had someone the way I had Edward. This unconditional love that would never diminish. A love that would only grow.

"So what do we do?" Esme sighed quietly, interrupting my thoughts.

"I need Alice with me." Edward answered. "And Bella." He said as he gave me a light squeeze. "Alice knows where Victoria is and if anything changes I need to know."

"Alright." Carlisle nodded towards Edward as he started packing away charts and papers.

"Jazz" Esme whispered quietly as she waved him in her direction. I watched as he leaned down, kissing Alice's palm, whispering something in her ear and pulled himself off the chair. Edward released my hand, bringing his hands to my face.

"I'll make sure you're safe, alright?" He whispered, as he brought his nose against mine.

"Sounds good." He said as he glanced back at Carlisle. He reached down for my hand again and led me back to his room.

I made my way to the bed, laying on my back to not upset the stitch I was felt penetrating into the right side of my abdomen. I watched as Edward stopped mid pace and glanced towards my stomach, cocking his head to the side slightly, his eyes slightly widening.

"Bella...." He sounded worried as he slowly crossed the room, kneeling on the floor beside me. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." I mumbled, turning my head to face him, following his eyes to my stomach.

"No, no." H mumbled shaking his head. "Carlisle." He said, barely above a whisper and seconds later Carlisle was entering the room. I glanced back and forth between the two of them.

"What?" I asked. "What is it?"


	12. Chapter 12

I watched as both of them hovered over me.

"Carlisle?" I asked, interrupting their silent conversation.

"Strange…"Carlisle said to himself. "I was waiting for some sort of reaction before it went to another level and clearly it's not going to happen that way." I watched as he made his was past Edward. "Bella…how are you feeling?" He asked, averting his attention to my stomach.

"I feel fine." I answered. A little sore but not big deal." I glanced up to see Edwards's worried face.

"She'll be fine Edward. I'll give her something for the….pain….that she's not feeling." He said as he turned to head back to his study.

I tugged down on the hem of my shirt, noticing that Edward was staring. "Really, I'm fine." I assured him as he walked towards me. I reached out, taking his hand in mine, pulling him to sit beside me on the bed.

"Bella." He said slowly, watching me cautiously as he brought his hand up to my face, leaving a cool sensation where he placed his fingers. "You shouldn't be able to be having this conversation right now."

"Alright, what would you like me to be doing?" I asked.

"Crying out in pain? Bella how can you not feel that."He asked, staring at my side again.

All of a sudden there was a sharp piercing noise and I lost my breath. At first it was just intense pressure and slowly turned to burning, and then I heard nothing. I watched Edwards eyes widen, his lips moving rapidly but no sound escaping. The pain extending out from my stomach as I clutched my side. Edwards's voice broke through the silence, barely audible. I saw Carlisle rush past the door in a blur. Edwards's voice calling my name over and over again. The edge of my vision started getting hazy as I tried to focus on my surroundings. I heard someone say Alice's name and then it was over. As quickly as it started it was done. The burning drifting back to the center, dim once again. I caught my breath as I noticed everyone surrounding me.

A look of panic was etched across every face. Carlisle paused in front of me, holding a needle tight in his grip. I glanced around to find Esme standing behind him, her arms wrapped around herself. Behind her I saw Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie crowding the doorway.

"What. Was. That?" Emmett finally broke through the silence. Everyone glanced from Emmett to me, to Edward, and finally to Carlisle.

"Carlisle…give it to her." Edward persisted.

I backed away farther onto the bed away from Carlisle. "I'm Fine." I said sternly and slightly confused.

"How's she doing that?" Emmett asked, clearly amused.

"Doing what?" I asked, backing away slowly to put more distance between me and the needle.

"The pain." Edward answered, his eyes confused as they searched mine.

"I told you, it doesn't hurt." I watched as a wave of confusion washed over everyone including myself.

"Bella, a minute ago you were screaming in paint."Edward said, taking my hand in his. Everything had happened so fast. I closed my eyes tightly trying to remember. For a brief second it felt as if someone kicked me in the stomach. The memory of the pain hit me again, only it was very dim. I replayed it over and over again, barely picking up the missing pieces. Alice. I opened my eyes to find eager ones staring back.

"Can I speak to Carlisle, alone?" I said, fully aware that with 5 other vampires around, we could never really be alone. I watched as the rest of the family filed out of the room. Edward hesitated by my side and then quickly kissed the top of my head before following the others.

Neither one of us said anything for what seemed forever as I kept replaying what happened in my head. The pain. I rubbed my stomach, taking note that it _did_ hurt. It seemed to hurt when it was brought to my attention. If my thoughts were somewhere else, so was the pain. I looked up to see Carlisle hadn't moved from his place, the needle still clutched in his right hand. I drew in a quick breath.

"Is it possible…" I hesitated, chewing slightly on my bottom lip. "…to control pain?" I asked, watching his unchanging expression closely.

"To an extent, yes." He paused to set the needle down before coming closer. "but the amount of pain you should be feeling is not something that can easily be ignored."

I felt a slight tug in my stomach. "I think…that I can control this though." I paused, waiting for a reaction. "I mean, if it's brought to my attention then obviously I can feel it but a distraction, as easily as denying it, saying no, or something more important, like Alice for instance, can make it all go away." I waited quietly for him to tell me I was being ridiculous, that I was wrong. He didn't say anything for several minutes as he stared past me, as if in thought, or possibly talking to Edward. I knew he wasn't far.

"You may be right." He said hesitantly. "and this may sound like a good thing to you, but if you can't feel the pain how are you supposed to know when something bad has happened."

"_Has_ something bad happened?" I asked.

He pursed his lips in a tight line, stepping backwards as he reached for the needle on the dresser. My body tensed as his fingers wrapped around the body of the needle.

"Bella, there appears to be an infection which is what is causing the pain that you claim to be pushing away. You're lucky that Edward and I know what's happening to your body better than you do." He said, squeezing the end of the needle to release the air from the tip. I took a deep breath, trying to relax as the needle pressed against my skin. Carlisle watched my reaction closely. I figured that I would test out my theory, sending my thoughts towards Alice. Within seconds the needle broke through my skin, along with my thoughts. My arm flexed against the needle as I bit into my bottom lip, forcing my eyes closed.

"Guess I was wrong." I mumbled as I pulled my sleeve down as if to cover the pain. Carlisle mumbled something to himself as he turned and opened the door to reveal Edward on the other side. He stood there, one arm holding himself up against the frame, his other hand pressed against the bridge of his nose.

"Alright, I know you heard everything and you think it's stupid." I said quietly, dropping my eyes to my lap.

"What's stupid, Bella is the fact that you so freely wanted to test it out with the needle." Edward said, voicing his opinion. I glanced up to worried eyes. "What if it wasn't a needle? What if it was something that could seriously hurt you?" He said, raising his voice.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled, feeling the affects of whatever drug Carlisle had given me.

"You don't always have to be so brave." His voice trailing off as I begun to feel lighter, my head slightly spinning. "I would never let anything happen to you." It sounded like he was talking more to himself than to me. He pulled the blanket around me as I slowly slid onto my good side. I watched through half closed eyes as he ran his hands through his hair, closing his eyes tightly.

I woke up to find Rosalie sitting in the chair in the corner, arms crossed as she stared out the window into the dark forest.

"Where's Edward?" I muttered my voice hoarse. She didn't answer. I shifted around under the blankets, twisting my legs free as I sat up. Aware of the pain in my right side I stretched as best as I could while swinging my feet over the bed. He had to be around here somewhere. My feet barely touched the cool floor before she finally spoke.

"Hunting." She said firmly, keeping her gaze locked on the forest. I pulled my feet back onto the bed and tucked them back under the blanket. I glanced over at the clock to see it was almost midnight.

"So she's still with us." I glanced up at the open door to see Emmett taking up the entire entrance. "Here we go." He said, handing me a glass of water as he sat at the edge of my bed.

"So I hear you have some magical power where you can control pain?" He said smiling.

"I'll give her some pain to control." Rose muttered from the corner.

I closed my eyes, resting my head against the head board as I took another sip of water before placing the glass on the table beside me. I was getting tired of the way Rose was always threatening me.

"Why do you have to be so mean?" I asked, ready to defend myself as much as I could. The only thing I had was this notion that I could control pain and Emmet between us. I knew if Edward were here, he wouldn't let this conversation get very far. I decided to take the time I had to try to fix things.

"Why do you have to create so many problems?" She hissed back, finally turning her head to face me. He eyes were dark.

"Rose." Emmett warned quietly.

"No. Edward's not here. Don't tell me what to do." She hissed at Emmett and then stared back out the window.

I suddenly felt like this was a mistake. Rose could hate me. I really didn't mind.

"Did you know that everyone is all packed and ready to go?" Rose said from the corner. "And then you happened." Emmett just sat there shaking his head

"Ignore her. She's just upset about missing some big sale at some designer store up north." He said laughing. I could almost hear Rose grinding her teeth. I glanced back to the clock wondering when Edward would be back.


End file.
